


parasol

by minroll



Category: Hololive
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minroll/pseuds/minroll
Summary: Gura gets a visit from someone special.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 171





	parasol

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on "gura doesn't know i exist" and the fact that amelia met gura and told her they were going to be in hololive together.

It rains on the day Gura’s math test is assigned. 

She’s running through the streets with her bag over her head because she’s late and her jacket’s disappeared, buried under a pile of clothes in her bedroom. Her shoes splash against the rain-tinged concrete as she narrowly avoids a deep puddle near the edge of the sidewalk. The occasional car passes her by, and she counts them like seconds ticking down the clock. One car, two cars, three cars, her bus that she’s supposed to be waiting for at the bus stop. 

Another vehicle drives too close to her, speeding through a huge puddle that rises up onto the sidewalk like a wave. The world comes to a standstill.

Gura watches the water in slow motion.

The swell lurching up. The curve coming down. Then the inevitable crash of a thousand angry Gods, the force soaking her clothes and rendering her bag into mush. 

Gura spits out the water. She stands there for a moment, wondering what she did wrong in her previous life. The rain beats down on her head, cold enough that she can feel it seeping into her skin. Overhead, the clouds shift, slowly lightening to make way for the sun. 

Another car passes by.

Gura slings her backpack strap over her shoulder. She exhales, then inhales. Feels the water running down her head and dripping onto the concrete. 

Looking up at the cluster of miserable clouds, she shouts, “FUUUUUCK YOU FOR MAKING ME EVEN LATER TO MY MATH TEST!” 

Gura starts dashing now, pushing herself like she’s trying to outrun the raindrops. And maybe it works, because the glass shelter of the bus stop and her bus are in view. 

Her eyes light up, pushing herself to run just a little faster. But just when she’s about to make it, the bus drives off without her, splashing up bits of water in its trail. 

Gura stops right outside of the bus stop. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” she mumbles, wiping the water from her eyes. Great. Can this day get any worse? First, the alarm clock had failed to work, her jacket was forever lost, it started raining right when she left the house and _now_ she has to wait another thirty minutes for the next bus? 

She drags herself to the bus stop seat, plopping down on it. The water makes the seat unbearably cold and her clothes stick to her uncomfortably. Sighing, she drains the excess moisture from her skirt, thanking her past self who had decided to put her phone in her backpack. 

Gura finishes drying herself as best as possible. She pulls her phone out of her backpack. There are four messages. Two from Kiara: _GURA WHERE ARE YOU?????????_ and _THE TEST STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES GET UR ASS TO SCHOOL!!!!!_ One from Calliope: _A new flavour of Pocky just got released. Have you tried it yet?_ The last one is from Ina: _this reminded me of you._ There’s a photo attached to the message: a Tumblr text post that says, _pure of heart!!!!!!!!!! dumb of ass…………… home of sexual._

Gura snickers, tapping the screen to send a reply back. _u know me so well._ The text message is faded out, stuck loading and stretching on into oblivion. There’s barely any signal out here, so Gura shoves her phone into her backpack and twiddles her fingers in wait.

Outside of this space, the rain is a steady constant of water, pattering against the glass roof. The rhythm of an old song, notes remaining the same through centuries. Then a rumble of thunder overhead; the heavy groan of the clouds, holding on for so long. Gura puts her face in her hands, palms pressing hard enough against her eyes that she sees shapes in the darkness. She counts every breath she takes in and out, ticking down like a clock. 

Ten breaths later, Gura hears the sound of footsteps splashing against water and feels the warmth of the sun beside her. Her vision is still encased in darkness.

“It’s really coming down…” The Sun comments, no doubt trying to start a conversation. 

Gura sniffles. Doesn’t answer.

“I thought it was going to just be a shower but then it really started raining once I was halfway here,” she says, laughing awkwardly.

Gura shifts a bit.

“Rough morning, huh?” The Sun asks.

Gura nods, face still cradled in her hands. 

“Same,” The Sun says. She makes a noise like she’s thinking of something. “I forgot I brought an umbrella with me until I was completely soaked.” A movement like she’s shuffling closer to Gura.

“Dumb, right?” she says, giggling.

The sound of it carries through the air, ringing clear and bright against the gloom of the rain. It sounds like a song to Gura’s ears, the tune familiar but out of place in her head. She puts her hands down and opens her eyes, finally facing The Sun. 

She really is soaked to the bone. There are drops of rain caught in her eyelashes, some dripping down her blonde hair and falling upon the happy look on her face. Her eyes are glittering, the smile on her face growing into a goofy grin. When she moves her hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, the gold ring on her finger almost blends in with the colour of her hair.

“You finally looked at me,” she says. “I was wondering when you were going to stop sulking.”

Gura blushes, heart flip-flopping in her chest. An older lady? “I wasn’t sulking,” she mumbles.

The Sun laughs. “Yeah, yeah, sure. I honestly thought you were crying.”

Gura scratches the back of her neck in nervousness. “No! I’m totally fine. Just missed my math test and got splashed by a car.”

“Ohh, right. There was a math test today,” The Sun says, mouth open in realization.

“Are you a teacher at my school?” 

The Sun startles at this, waving her hands frantically. “No, no, I’m just passing by! Ha, ha, ha! Don’t mind me.” She’s stiff in her seat, eyes darting everywhere.

Gura squints. Moves back a little. “Ma’am, I’ll have you know that my teeth are _very_ sharp.”

The older woman laughs, fidgeting with her ring. “Sorry, I mean no harm!” 

Gura is still glaring at her.

“Really. You can trust me,” she adds.

Gura looks her up and down. She looks innocent enough with her puppy eyes and familiarity that Gura can’t remember, so she sighs and relaxes again. “You’re weird, lady. Has anyone ever told you that?”

The Sun scratches her cheek sheepishly. “I get that a lot,” she says.

Gura snorts. “That makes me wonder how you were in high school.”

“I was pretty much a loner,” The Sun admits, seeming to sink into her seat.

“Not even one friend?” Gura asks, an eyebrow raised. 

“Well, I did have a small friend group but other than that, it was just me and myself,” The Sun replies, finger tapping her chin and eyes clouded in thought. “I used to ditch class a lot and play video games in the bathroom with this girl.”

Gura hums, nodding to herself. “Sounds fun. Are you still friends with her?”

The Sun’s face instantly softens, a dopey smile on her face. She plays with the ring on her finger again.

Talk about making things obvious. Gura smirks. “Ya graduated and got the girl like some movie protagonist, didn’t you?”

“I guess so.” She rests her hands in her lap, looking at the sky in front of her. Now that her expression has settled, Gura can see the wisdom in her profile, the kind of maturity that only comes with age. 

“It took us a long time to get together and even longer to marry,” she continues. “We were just two stupid teenagers trying to navigate the world.”

“Sounds like every teenager ever.”

“Doesn’t it? I’ve always found it funny how we viewed ourselves as wholly unique when we actually had more things in common than we thought. Sometimes it just takes a little nudge to talk to someone, y’know?” The Sun giggles. “The first time we met, she wasn’t even aware of my existence when I had been in her class since the start of school. She came in super late, a glare on her face and everything.”

Gura laughs. “Sounds like she had a shitty day.”

The Sun smiles. “So the teacher was explaining stuff and berating her, then sent her to her seat once he was done. My seat was next to her but she never paid attention, so she didn’t even know who sat around her. She was always doodling in class, staring out the window or daydreaming. I thought it was funny.”

“Pfft, what an idiot. How’d she even pass high school?”

“That, kiddo, is a mystery I have yet to solve. Next, the teacher hands her the worksheet she was supposed to do. She digs around in her backpack before realizing she forgot her pencil case at home. So she finally looks up, right at me. Not so discreetly asks for a pencil.”

The Sun pauses, lowering her voice like she’s letting Gura in on a secret. “I had a small, very tiny crush on her.” She straightens up again, voice back to normal. “Anyway—I gave her a pencil, of course. But the thing is, this pencil had my precious Minecraft slime eraser at the end of it.”

Gura raises both eyebrows in surprise. “You were into Minecraft? Literally no one I know right now plays Minecraft. They’re all into Pokémon or Call of Duty or something,” she says.

“Just ignore them and do your own thing! You’ll find your player two sooner or later,” The Sun says, ruffling Gura’s head.

“Ugh, gross,” Gura says, scrunching up her face so hard it looks like she had bit into a lemon.

The Sun rolls her eyes. “I know you secretly like this so deal with it, kid.”

Gura’s expression settles. “Whatever.”

“After she saw the eraser, she was super excited and stuff. It was really cute now that I think about it. We hit it off after that and she introduced me to her friend group.” She pauses to pick up the threads of time, counting something on her fingers. “Even after everything, we took like three years to get together and like… seven? Eight? Years to get married.” 

“Oh. Why didn’t you two get married sooner?” 

“I was scared,” The Sun says. She fidgets with her hands on her lap, tracing circles on her knee. “Being beholden to each other. And believing it all the way up to the end. We were practically married, but actually going through the vows and ceremony? That’s something I wasn’t used to since I was raised to be independent. Plus, I was dealing with a lot of other extraterrestrial stuff so stability was at the back of our minds.” 

Gura’s mouth rounds into an ‘ _o_.’ “Woah. Aliens?”

The Sun giggles. “You can say that. There were also a lot of false starts and missed chances before we started dating, too. It was just messy overall, y’know? Some things were easy and some things were hard, but we pulled through.”

Gura leans back on her seat, head touching the glass of the bus stop. It’s still raining outside. She thinks; you who found what you wanted and held it with you all this time. “That’s amazing,” she says. 

The Sun half-smiles. “It is, isn’t it? There are so many different ways things can happen, but just by chance, a glimmer of luck, you stumble upon the right path.”

Gura nods, taking the time to absorb her words. “So, lady, when do you think I’ll be as happy as you?”

“The weather forecast says soon!” The Sun winks at her.

“What? It’s raining,” Gura says, squinting at the clouds above. 

“Exactly.”

Gura stares at her. 

She stares back.

“Okay… any other advice? Since you’re so wise and everything,” Gura asks, slight sarcasm pouring out at the end.

“When you go to a café, order a cheesecake instead of a milkshake,” The Sun says instantly. 

Gura’s mouth is a straight line of doubt. Café? There isn’t even a café around here. “You really are strange, ma’am.”

The Sun grins, shooting finger guns at her. “And proud of it!” She clears her throat, pulling a pocket watch out and looking at it. “Oh! I need to go iron my dog. But here—“ 

She pulls out an umbrella from her coat, handing it to Gura. “Remember that you have all the time in the world to make mistakes and then make up for them. Feeling fully and deeply is never a bad thing—that’s you, that’s your heart and that’s how it’s tuned to the world, and those feelings are beautiful and rare. So cherish them, okay?”

Before Gura can properly reply, the older woman is already up and about, walking into the rain again.

“Wait!” Gura shouts, standing up, the umbrella clutched in her hands. “What’s your name?”

Outside in the rain, The Sun has her arms over her head, shielding herself from the water. But the sky is a few shades lighter than before and Gura can see strands of sunlight peeking through the clouds. The echoes of a tune she can’t remember plays in her head—stolen from someplace she’s been to before. The Sun stops in her tracks, facing Gura. She beams at her, eyes twinkling like raindrops glittering in the sunlight. 

Very faintly, a name is being mouthed on her lips. The sound is lost in the beating of the rain. Then, louder, The Sun shouts, “You’ll know it soon!” 

She turns around again, coat and hair flowing behind her. She runs, turns the corner and like rain returning to the sea, disappears as if she wasn’t here beside Gura a moment ago, bright and brilliant. 

Gura is still standing, frozen in her spot. Sighing, she sits back down and opens the umbrella. There’s some rainwater on it that drops when it’s open. She looks at the blue and yellow patterns, shapes shifting whenever she moves it. Wait.

She brings the umbrella closer to her, looking at the ridges and the curves inside and outside.

Gura laughs briefly. “This is a parasol, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> [♡](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4huCI7fJNQ)


End file.
